Coração de Leão
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Cont. de Torre de Pedra. A batalha contra os titãs de Chronos chega ao fim, entretanto uma outra iniciase no coração do Leão. Ainda mais agora, que as coisas se inverteram e aquela que cuidara se si, agora é quem precisa de ajuda.
1. Anjo Rebelde

**Saudações meus caros amigos...**

**Não, essa não é mais uma historia da série 'Crônicas de Amor e Confusão', mas conseguir driblar a marcação serrada de Ariadne e graças a Dama 9, estou aqui para contar uma história que me chamou muito a atenção.**

**Mesmo porque, ela se passa algum tempo depois de 'Torre de Pedra', sim a crônica número 3. **

**Mas 'Coração de Leão' é uma das histórias que mais me encantaram, alias, o casal em si já é encantador e falar sobre momentos que eles viveram juntos, numa época que o mundo estava um completo Caos e magoas de traições passadas ainda feriam os corações, é um grande prazer.**

**Não, não vamos falar sobre o Grande Rei Ricardo Coração de Leão, mesmo porque, ele não era tão grande assim, são as historias do Rei Arthur que o engrandecem demais. Mas abafem o caso, sim...**

**Também não vamos falar sobre cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, nem que a Morgana não era tão boazinha como as Brumas de Avalon fazem-na parecer, mas vamos sim, falar de um cavaleiro.**

**Um cavaleiro cujo bravo coração, rompeu barreiras, venceu limites e acreditou, quando todos haviam simplesmente desistido e perdido a esperança. **

**Por isso, sem mais delongas. Apresento-lhes: Coração de Leão. E espero sinceramente que gostem dela.**

**E como sempre... Nos vemos no final.

* * *

**

**Coração de Leão**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, muito menos a musica tema da fic, chamada Yo te voy amar, da boyband N´Sync.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Anjo Rebelde.**

Respirou calmamente o ar da noite, enquanto caminhava. Sentiu uma brisa suave tocar sua face. Jamais pensou que sobreviveria aquela guerra, mas agora estava vivo.

**Quando sentir tristeza**

**Que não possa acalmar**

**Quando houver um vazio**

**Que não possa preencher.**

-"Se é que posso chamar isso de vida"; ele pensou, com certa amargura.

Foram muitos aqueles que vieram com lemas de companheirismo em meio à batalha, lhe pedindo para confiar e acreditar. Mas e agora?

**Te abraçarei Te farei esquecer**

**O que te faz sofrer**

Não importava o que fizesse, por mais que tentasse não conseguia mudar a opinião das pessoas. Aquela, que as fazia acreditar veementes, que seu irmão era um traidor e que Ares era um santo, mártir sofredor pela humanidade, que apenas velava pelo bem estar de Athena, protegendo-a de algum lobo-mau que queria atrapalhar-lhe os bons sonhos.

**Não vai cair**

**Enquanto estiver**

**Junto a mim**

-Patético; Aiolia resmungou.

Serrou os punhos, revoltado. Ainda se perguntava como Aioros pode chamá-los de amigos, porém sabia que seu irmão era uma exceção a regra e a qualquer ser humano também.

Nunca conhecera alguém, cujo coração fosse tão puro e justo quanto o do irmão, mas aqueles vermes faziam questão de ignorar isso, cuspindo no chão com ares enojados ao pronunciarem seu nome, chamando-o de traidor.

**Se sente um frio**

**Em seu coração**

**Serei seu abrigo**

**Sua ilusão**

Teve de se controlar para não socar a primeira arvore que entrou em seu caminho. Ela não tinha culpa do que acontecera a si; ele concluiu.

Suspirou frustrado, tentando se acalmar. Sempre ouvira Aioros dizer que o tempo trás amadurecimento, mas ele se esquecera de contar que ele não aplaca a revolta, apenas a alimenta.

**Até enquanto eu respirar**

**Eu vou te amar**

Por sorte, ou talvez destino. Ainda não perdera a esperança no ser humano em geral. Algo em seu coração, ainda o fazia acreditar que tudo poderia mudar, bastava apenas não desistir.

Sentia uma pequena centelha queimar em seu coração, lembrando-o que às vezes que tivera de erguer seus punhos numa batalha, não fora em vão.

Tudo era para garantir um mundo melhor para seus verdadeiros amigos, aqueles que o amavam incondicionalmente e arriscavam tudo para estarem consigo.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

**E amor,**

**Estarei**

**Para sempre a teu lado**

**Nunca me distanciarei**

Garahn e Litus, aqueles que jurara proteger com sua própria vida, mesmo que tivesse que queimar seu cosmo até o fim.

Ah! Também tinha mais alguém, porém talvez ela jamais viesse à saber disso; ele pensou um pouco amuado.

**Prometo meu amor**

**Te juro diante de Deus**

**Nunca vou te faltar**

Parou por um momento, com o cenho franzido, tendo seus pensamentos cortados ao ouvir o que passaria muito bem por um gemido de dor. Embrenhou-se mais no bosque, tentando chegar até a origem do som.

Estancou surpreso ao ver sentada em baixo de uma arvore, a amazona de melenas vermelhas.

Conseguia ouvir a respiração entrecortada dela, enquanto a mesma mantinha a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo, tentando estancar o sangue que corria de um ferimento profundo, aparentemente feito por garras.

**Seu coração**

**Não voltara a chorar**

-Marin; Aiolia falou preocupado, aproximando-se dela.

-Aiolia? –ela sussurrou, erguendo a cabeça, deparando-se com ele, já ajoelhado a seu lado.

**Se sente um frio**

**Em seu coração**

**Serei seu abrigo**

**Sua ilusão**

-O que aconteceu? –o leonino perguntou, ouvindo-a gemer de dor.

-Estou apenas descansando; Marin respondeu, serrando um dos punhos para conter a dor.

**Até enquanto eu respirar**

**Eu vou te amar**

-Descansando? Mas esta ferida; Aiolia falou, erguendo a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro, mas viu-a recuar um pouco, sendo impedida de se afastar mais pela arvore atrás de si.

-Está tudo bem Aiolia, não se preocupe; a amazona respondeu, tentando manter-se consciente, mas a dor em seu ombro era intensa demais.

-Não está, é melhor cuidar disso; ele falou vendo que parte da blusa dela estava rasgada no ombro.

-Aiolia, já disse qu-... Arg; ela parou, perdendo parcialmente o fôlego.

-Quem fez isso? –o cavaleiro perguntou, com um brilho furioso queimando nos orbes verdes, pensando nas formas mais lentas de mandar o distinto ou '**distinta'** para o inferno.

**Sigo morrendo por ti**

**Eu te quero assim**

**Seu amor em minha vida**

**Minha vida...**

**Não sei como poderei viver**

-Foi só um treino, estávamos treinando e acho que me excedi; ela desconversou.

Já havia alguns dias que vinha tendo algumas divergências de opiniões com algumas amazonas, mas não queria envolve-lo em seus problemas.

-Excedeu? Pelos deuses Marin, essa amazonas com que você treinou, quase te mataram; ele exasperou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes.

-Não seja exagerado; ela exasperou. Só queria ficar ali e descansar um pouco antes de voltar para casa.

Sabia perfeitamente que seus dias ali não seriam mais tão calmos. Desde que fora sagrada amazona e Lya partira, as pessoas passaram a olha-la com hostilidade e preconceito, por ser oriental.

-Marin; Aiolia chamou, vendo que ela ficara muito tempo em silencio. –"Droga de mascara que não me deixa ver como ela esta"; ele pensou, irritado.

Por um momento sua mão se deteve bem próxima da mascara da amazona, poderia simplesmente tira-la e tudo ficaria mais fácil, mas e depois? –ele se questionou, afastando-se hesitante.

Ainda se questionava sobre essa lei insana que as amazonas tinham de seguir, obrigando-as a se esconderem atrás de uma mascara, mas o que ainda martelava em sua cabeça era a pergunta, aquela pergunta que fazia todas as noites desde que a amazona cuidara de si, quando ferira-se gravemente lutando contra um titã.

O que aconteceria se não houvessem sido interrompidos por Litus e Aldebaran?

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, voltando a realidade.

-Marin; chamou-a novamente num sussurro, porém não houve resposta.

**Se sente um frio**

**Em seu coração**

**Serei seu abrigo sua ilusão**

Sentiu uma onda de pânico lhe abraçar. Não sabia o que fazer, no desespero uma luz acendeu-se em sua mente. Com delicadeza, suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços, ouviu-a murmurar algo em protesto, mas não se deteve.

Desatou a correr para os templos com ela em seus braços, tão rápido que ninguém foi capaz de vê-lo pelo caminho.

**Até enquanto eu respirar**

**Eu vou te amar**

**E cada dia**

**Não viverei**

**Inventando como vou te querer**

**Até enquanto eu respirar**

**Eu vou te amar**

**Continua...**


	2. O Vôo da Águia

**Coração de Leão**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: O Vôo da Águia.**

Sentiu algo gelado correr por seu braço, enquanto tudo ainda permanecia escuro. Onde estaria? –ela se perguntou, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

Tentou se mexer um pouco, mas parou sentindo dor. Instintivamente levou a mão até o ombro.

-Calma; ouviu uma voz infantil pedir, retendo-lhe a mão.

Parou por um momento, tentando reconhecê-la, sem perceber seu corpo relaxou ao sentir um cosmo cálido aproximando-se e ouvir uma voz conhecia.

-Ela já acordou?

Não sabia onde estava, mas sentia-se bem ali. Segura, como a muito não sentia. Um cheiro de alecrim chegou até si, deveria ser algum curativo que estava sendo feito, porque aquela sensação de frio, ainda perdurava. Mas não se importava com isso, apenas aquele cosmo presente, era o suficiente para lhe acalmar.

O cosmo se afastou, queria pedir que ficasse, mas recriminou-se imediatamente por tal pensamento. Era uma amazona, não podia se apegar nesse tipo de sentimento; ela tentou se convencer.

-Cuide dela; a voz avisou, já longe.

-Pode deixar; a voz infantil respondeu.

Aos poucos sentiu o corpo relaxar e caiu no sono, mesmo lutando contra o sono.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Andava de um lado para outro, estava quase abrindo um buraco no tape com isso, mas quem se importa? –ele pensou, quase rosnando com o que acabara de ouvir de Garahn.

-Pare com isso; Garahn falou, dando-lhe um cascudo.

**-AI SEU IDIOTA**; o leonino rosnou, serrando os punhos, para em seguida, para massageando a cabeça onde sentia que logo um galo se formaria.

-Ficar assim não vai adiantar nada; o amigo falou, calmamente.

-Puff! –Aiolia resmungou, continuando a andar.

Que os deuses lhe dessem muito paciência agora, ou um certo vilarejo de amazonas iria ser dizimado por suas garras; ele pensou, estalando-as instintivamente, lembrando-se de como a amazona estava com Litus.

Ela não acordara, alias, com aquela mascara era impossível saber disso, sem que ela quisesse. Mas não conseguia admitir que alguém tivesse tentado mata-la daquela forma, porque era isso que fizeram.

-Mestre Aiolia; Litus chamou, aproximando-se da sala.

-Como ela esta? –ele perguntou a queima roupa.

-Bem, esta dormindo; a garotinha respondeu. –Já terminei os curativos e coloquei a camisa que mandou no lugar da outra; ela explicou.

Deu um suspiro aliviado, deixando-se cair no sofá.

-Graças aos deuses; ele sussurrou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, já não tão vermelhos quanto antes.

-Esta vendo; Garahn falou, como se já prevê-se que isso iria acontecer.

-Mestre Aiolia é melhor descansar um pouco; Litus sugeriu, preocupada.

-Mas...;

-Não seja teimoso; Garahn o cortou. –Vá tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça; ele completou.

-...; Aiolia assentiu, dando-se por vencido. –Garahn, pode ir buscar aquele negocio pra mim? –ele perguntou.

-Claro, mas acho besteira você continuar com isso; ele o repreendeu.

-É melhor você ir logo; Aiolia falou aborrecido, deixando a sala.

-O que aconteceu? –Litus perguntou, confusa.

-Não se preocupe, agora vá descansar um pouco que ela deve demorar a acordar; Garahn avisou.

-...; A garotinha assentiu, voltando pelo caminho que fizera inicialmente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu o corpo ainda um pouco dolorido, mas era apenas um leve incomodo. Deu um baixo suspiro, estava realmente cansada, mas de alguma forma estava se sentindo nova em folha.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com um cômodo bastante luxuoso, se comparado com as casas do vilarejo; ela pensou.

Uma arquitetura daquelas só vira no ultimo templo a muito tempo, quando tivera a primeira reunião com o Grande Mestre, quando fora apresentada a ele por sua mestra, depois disso, só recebera ordens e recado por intermediários, nada mais...

Levantou-se da cama, contendo um leve gemido de dor.

Olhou melhor em volta, vendo que estava sozinha e para sua surpresa, que não estava com sua blusa e sim com uma camisa duas vezes maior do que si; ela pensou, aproximando-se de um espelho.

A única coisa que lembrava era que estava no bosque e depois encontrara com Aiolia.

Aiolia...

Engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se que apagou depois. Instintivamente levou as mãos até o rosto. Embora estivesse olhando para o espelho e vendo a mascara ali, não pode conter o impulso de garantir isso.

Sabia que ele jamais se aproveitaria da situação, mas a curiosidade as vezes pode ser o pior inimigo de alguém.

Suspirou aliviada, abrindo parcialmente a gola da camisa, vendo que fora feito um curativo em seu ombro.

Será que fora ele? –a amazona se questionou, mas balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, lembrando-se da voz infantil que ouvira. Provavelmente daquela garotinha filha do escultor.

Voltou-se para trás vendo em cima da cômoda um porta-retrato. Não conteve a curiosidade em se aproximar.

Deparou-se com dois rapazes, um deles vestindo armadura e outro não, mas ambos com sorrisos felizes nos lábios.

O mais jovem logo reconhecem como Aiolia apesar do cabelo e o outro, era Aioros; Marin pensou, tocando delicadamente o vidro.

Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto que se sentia contagiada, ainda mais pelo calor do sorriso dele e cativada e envolvia. Tão diferente de como era agora; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Às vezes se pegava a pensar que Aioros não havia morrido. Já ouvira alguns sentinelas de Ares comentando que a historia sobre o corpo dele ter sido encontrado, era suspeita e mal contada, mas ninguém ousava contrariar o mestre, mesmo porque diziam que fora Shura de Capricórnio a encontrá-lo.

Não sabia o porque, mas não acreditava nisso, muito menos na traição de Aioros. Pelos comentários que ouvira de alguns vermes apadrinhados por Ares, ele era bem diferente de Shion, era como se ele tivesse duas faces.

Uma boa e outra má... Que ninguém nunca sabia qual era a que imperava em dados momentos. Mas isso não era importante agora; ela pensou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo quarto em busca de um banheiro.

Deu um baixo suspiro, era melhor encontrar um logo; a amazona pensou, abrindo lentamente a porta do quarto e colocando a cabeça para fora. Ninguém a vista; ela pensou, deixando o quarto.

Deu alguns passos para fora do quarto, buscando pelo banheiro, não era possível que aquele templo sendo tão grande, não houvesse um banheiro naquele corredor. Parou por um momento, vendo a três portas de distancia, uma entreaberta e dela conseguia ouvir o som de água.

-"Será?"-ela se perguntou.

Encaminhou-se até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente. A única coisa que via era uma tênue fumaça esbranquiçada de um ponto no chão. Provavelmente uma sala de banho, bem ao estilo grego; ela pensou, fitando o cômodo com curiosidade.

As paredes eram revestidas de mármore e poucos passos de onde estava pôde ver um grande aparador e um armário, naquela mesma parede um espelho relativamente grande. Aproximou-se com cautela, vendo que parte do piso estava molhado e como estava descalça, poderia escorregar.

Abriu alguns botões da camisa, abaixando um dos braços. Tomando o devido cuidado para não danificar o curativo, precisava ver o estrago feito pelas unhas da Cobra; ela pensou, suspirando cansada. Pelo menos a dor passara e poderia ir embora logo, mas como encarar o leonino depois do que acontecera? –Marin se perguntou.

-Garah, você demorou. Cadê a porcaria da tinta, ele já ta claro de novo;

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer ao ouvir aquela voz, não era possível; ela concluiu, virando-se lentamente para o lado e vendo que a tênue fumaça que erguia-se do chão, era nada mais nada menos do que a piscina de banho e que havia alguém saindo dela.

-"Por todos os deuses do mundo"; Marin pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se por baixo da mascara.

Viu-o sair da água subindo lentamente alguns degraus na parte interna da piscina, arrumando uma curta toalha em volta da cintura, mas tal movimento foi mais revelador do que poderia ter sonhado imaginar em toda sua vida. A simples visão de tanta pele exposta a deixou petrificada.

-Garahn me da logo a porcaria da tint-...; Aiolia parou, no momento que ergueu a cabeça e sentiu que o cosmo ali presente não era o do amigo que viera trazer a tinta. -"Pelos deuses"; ele pensou, equilibrando-se no primeiro pilar de mármore que viu a seu lado, para simplesmente não escorrer e cair na piscina de banho novamente. –Marin;

-Aiolia; a amazona falou com a voz tremula, querendo sair imediatamente dali, entretanto uma força maior parecia impedi-la de mover um músculo sequer.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Pararam, fitando-se por alguns minutos, que pareceram tão longos...

Se não tivesse reconhecido a voz, poderia jurar que aquele a sua frente não era o mesmo cavaleiro que conhecia; Marin pensou, vendo os cabelos que antes eram tão ou mais vermelhos que os seus, agora dourados, tão dourados como os raios de sol que cobria as areias da praia em um dia quente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aiolia balbuciou, passando a mão freneticamente pela nuca, sinal de que para a surpresa da amazona, queria dizer que ele estava envergonhado com tudo aquilo.

-Eu acho melhor; os dois falaram novamente ao mesmo tempo. Pararam fitando-se novamente, sem saber o que falar.

-Pode falar; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Pode falar primeiro; Marin falou, sem saber se saia correndo dali, ou se esperava seu corpo começar a aceitar novamente os comandos de seu cérebro de que não deveria estar ali.

-Fala você; ele adiantou-se.

-Ahn! Seu cabelo; ela falou, apontando para os fios dourados, sem saber ao certo porque perguntara exatamente sobre isso.

-É, voltou a cor natural de novo; Aiolia resmungou, abaixando os olhos e passando a mão entre os fios.

-Mas, pensei que fosse vermelho; a amazona comentou, vendo um sorriso triste formar-se nos lábios dele.

-Digamos que a cor natural não traz lembranças muito boas para algumas pessoas, então eu passo a maior parte do tempo com ele vermelho; o cavaleiro respondeu, dando alguns passos para se aproximar, mas instintivamente ela recuou.

-Não deveria ligar para isso; Marin o repreendeu, embora tivesse uma leve idéia sobre o motivo que levava essas pessoas a ficarem perturbadas com as lembranças que aquele dourado trazia.

-Falou a voz da experiência; ele respondeu sarcástico, passando por ela e indo até o armário próximo ao aparador, retirando do mesmo uma outra toalha, para secar os cabelos, já que o amigo demoraria a trazer a tinta.

Deu graças aos céus por estar com a mascara, ou certamente ele teria visto o que causara, sentia sua face extremamente quente e sabia que ela estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

Também pudera, se algum dia chegou a pensar que aquele cavaleiro não passava de um garoto magrelo que se batesse um vento desmontaria, agora estava tendo uma perspectiva única de que esse pensamento estava completamente errado.

Tudo parecia harmoniosamente no lugar, que nem que pegasse um paquímetro para tirar as medidas precisas, encontraria uma graminha de músculo que não estivesse do devido lugar; ela pensou, engolindo em seco, contendo um suspiro.

-O que quer dizer? –a amazona conseguiu perguntar, saindo daquele momento letárgico de filosofia.

-Como se você não soubesse dos hábitos patéticos de uns e outros nesse santuário, para com aqueles que lhes desagradam; Aiolia falou seco, sem voltar-se para ela.

-Mas você não depende delas para viver; Marin falou veemente, vendo-o fitar-se no espelho, enquanto passava algo com os dedos, por entre os fios de cabelo.

-Puff! Vai falar isso para a Shina quando ela tentar te matar de novo? –ele perguntou, sarcástico.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, ficando tensa quanto à menção a amazona de Cobra.

-Garahn me contou o que aconteceu, treino de rotina, sei; Aiolia continuou, nem um pouco preocupado com a situação que estavam.

-Era sim um treino de rotina e isso não lhe diz respeito; Marin falou áspera, dando-lhe as costas para sair dali.

Estava extremamente irritada com o comportamento petulante do leonino, mas sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se sobre seu braço e puxa-la de volta. Prendeu a respiração sentindo seu corpo chocar-se contra outro e uma essência forte de alfazema chegar até si, rompendo as barreiras da mascara, de maneira embriagante e perigosa.

-É ai que você se engana; ele falou quase num sussurro, com os orbes cintilando intensamente ao senti-la estremecer.

-O que? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, sentindo-se acuada diante dele, fazendo com que as lembranças do que quase acontecera na ultima vez que se encontraram assim, voltasse a sua mente.

-Porque me importo com o que acontece com você e acho patético você ficar se segurando; Aiolia confessou, irritado pela tentativa de fuga. –Você sabe que é bem mais forte do que ela, mas fica se segurando, porque? –ele insistiu em saber.

Tentou recuar um passo, mas sentiu-o acompanhar-lhe, mantendo seus corpos juntos e impedindo que ela fugisse por ainda lhe segurar. Precisava sair dali, alias, nunca deveria ter entrado ali; Marin pensou.

-Isso na-...;

-Eu já vi vocês treinando, Marin; o leonino a cortou, abrandando o olhar. –Lya não te treinou para ficar abaixando a cabeça para uma serpente como a Shina; ele completou, num tom de repreensão.

-Olha quem fala; ela rebateu, erguendo o queixo de maneira impertinente. –Aioros também não te treinou para usar seus demônios para afastar as pessoas que se importam de verdade com você;

-Não fale do meu irmão; Aiolia falou quase num rosnado, irritado, fazendo-a recuar um passo encostando-se em um pilar de mármore, prendendo a respiração ao ver os orbes verdes enegrecerem de ira. –Isso não lhe diz respeito...;

-_Touché_; Marin falou em tom de provocação, essa era sua desforra se ele queria dar lição de moral, agora iria ouvir. –Você fala dos outros, mas quando chega sua vez, você foge;

-Não estou fugindo; ele respondeu, com um olhar envenenado se aproximando mais.

-Então isso foi o que? Porque se bem sei é assim que você age com todos aqueles que se preocupam com você; Marin continuou apontando o indicador para ele, quase tocando-lhe o peito desnudo, embora ainda mantivesse a voz firme e controlada. –Como um leãozinho acuado tremendo diante de um predador mais forte; ela falou de maneira pausada quase soletrando as primeiras palavras, deixando as unhas correrem com suavidade, marcando parcialmente a pele bronzeada do peito do cavaleiro, arranhando-o.

Fitou-a com um olhar indecifrável, agir daquela maneira não condizia com a personalidade da amazona, se fosse em outra situação teria sorrido com isso. Era interessante ver que não eram só geminianos a terem variações de personalidade e até onde iriam com isso.

Respirou fundo, focando-se em um único ponto. Tudo bem que de certa forma ela estive parcialmente certa. Parcialmente, apenas...; ele corrigiu-se em pensamentos.

Não era qualquer um que deixava que se aproximasse de si. Naqueles últimos tempos aprendera muito convivendo com Litus e Garahn, talvez fosse isso que lhe fizesse ainda tentar se apegar em um fio de esperança, de que nem todos eram como uns e outros vermes que era obrigado a encontrar por ai.

Mas sabia que muitos daqueles que um dia chamara de amigos, jamais voltariam às boas relações de antes, quando Aioros ainda estava ali.

Embora agüentasse uma ou outra piadinha de Aldebaran, que parecia ser o único espirituoso daquele lugar, que não abaixava a cabeça para tudo que Ares mandasse e o artrópode de rabo torto, que ainda lhe irritava bastante, mas merecia algum credito. Entre outros, que eram de sua geração, mas queria uma certa distancia ainda.

Pareciam contribuir, para que não esquecesse os princípios que Aioros lhe ensinara, mas aproximar-se deles e agüentar tudo aquilo de novo. Não... mas e se; ele ponderou, voltando-se para ela, com um brilho diferente nos orbes.

-E que predador seria esse? –Aiolia perguntou quase num sussurro rouco em seu ouvido, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos sobre o pilar de mármore e mantendo a outra, ainda a segurando, deixando-os tão próximos que ela sentiu todos os músculos do corpo enrijecerem, por saber que não havia para onde correr.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios, em busca de uma resposta bem malcriada para afasta-lo, mas a mesma simplesmente fugiu de sua mente. Engoliu em seco, estava encrencada;

-O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? –ele perguntou de maneira provocante quase deixando um meio sorriso formar-se em seus lábios.

Voltou-se para a jovem de forma que se visse refletido na mascara de prata, mas isso seria por pouco tempo; o leonino pensou, instintivamente tocando o metal, deixando que seus dedos corressem com suavidade pelo mesmo, buscando pelo fecho que a faria cair.

-Aiolia; Marin falou com a voz tremula, retendo-lhe a mão antes que ele conseguisse o que queria.

-Parece que as coisas se inverteram, não? –Aiolia perguntou, fitando-a seriamente.

-Você não entende; ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou com suavidade, acalmando-se ao vê-la tão indefesa diante de si, que recriminou-se pelo que iria fazer.

-Acha que Aioros gostaria de ver o cavaleiro que treinou escondendo-se atrás de coisas superficiais, enquanto ele lutou até o final pelo que acreditava? –Marin perguntou, em tom veemente.

-Grandes idéias que só serviram para torna-lo um traidor e tira-lo de mim; Aiolia vociferou.

-Acha mesmo que ele é um traidor? –Marin perguntou, fitando-o de tal forma que mesmo sob a mascara ele sentiu esse olhar. Um minutou passou-se de forma que para eles era como se aquele momento houvesse sido congelado. –Esperava mais de você; ela falou com ar decepcionado, afastando-se dele e caminhando até a porta.

Fitou-a aproximar-se cada vez mais da porta...

Era claro que não achava o irmão um traidor, apenas não agüentava mais todas aquelas pessoas julgando-o e o criticando sem ao menos conhecê-lo, mas sentiu o coração se apertar ao ouvir o que ela falara.

_**-Esperava mais de você;** _

Ouviu a voz dela ecoar em sua mente enquanto a via cada vez mais perto, como se andasse em câmera lenta.

Aioros era seu grande orgulho, o cavaleiro que tinha como o símbolo de justiça e fidelidade aos princípios éticos e morais, se não fosse o irmão, muitas das batalhas travadas contra os titãs teria perecido.

Mas ela estava indo...; Ele pensou, ficando aflito.

-Espera; Aiolia falou, adiantando-se e empurrando a porta, assim que ela abrira uma fresta.

-O que quer? –Marin perguntou num tom frio, sem virar-se para trás.

-Não acho; ele responde veemente.

-O que? –a amazona perguntou, tentando abrir a porta, mas Aiolia apoiou a mão sobre a mesma ainda com mais força, para que ela não se movesse.

-Meu irmão não é um traidor e jamais será; o leonino respondeu com mais veemência.

-Pensou demais para responder; ela rebateu em tom de provocação.

Embora soubesse que ele não estava mentindo, o cavaleiro precisava ver que a opinião dos outros não era a que importava, mesmo que fosse difícil agüentar a hostilidade e indiferença de muitos que era obrigado a conviver naquele lugar.

Ele era forte e precisava aprender a lidar com isso, como um cavaleiro. Aquele cavaleiro que Aioros treinara para ser; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, fazendo-a se virar para si com brusquidão, estava casado de ver aquela mascara inexpressiva sem poder conversar com ela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Ouviu um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios da jovem e abrandou o olhar lembrando-se do braço ferido. Havia se esquecido completamente daquilo; o cavaleiro pensou, recriminando-se por mais uma atitude impensada.

–Desculpe, eu-...; Ele parou, vendo-a erguer a mão, mandando-o se calar.

-Você pode não ter mais fé nas pessoas, mas não caia no fundo do poço, perdendo a fé em você mesmo; Marin falou em tom solene.

-Marin; Aiolia murmurou surpreso com a reação dela.

-Obrigada por ter me salvado; ela completou antes de se afastar e abrir a porta para sair, mesmo diante do olhar surpreso dele, que parecia petrificado, sem conseguir mover-se ou ao menos, impedi-la de ir.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora, mas faz dias que esse capitulo estava pela metade e não saia nem a pau. Mas depois de muito pensa, pensar e pensar. Surgiu uma inspiraçãozinha, graças ao Hades XD, e o capitulo andou, alias, vai ganhar mais um pequeninhinho, mas é pra fechar com chave de ouro.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e esse capitulo dedico a Saory-san, que ficou na torcida, pedindo para aquela toalha cair, mas devido ao horário, algumas partes foram reeditadas XD.

Enfim, obrigado a todos pelos review e grande apoio, desde que comecei com essa fic. Obrigada pessoal.

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...

* * *

N/a: Não sou de fazer isso, mas vocês merecem ficar um pouquinho com a curiosidade atiçada.

Cenas do próximo capitulo XD :

-**_Sempre vou interferir, enquanto compartilharmos do mesmo corpo;_**

**Ele não poderia estar vivo, mas seu corpo jamais foi encontrado, então...; **

**-Esta se sentindo bem, ou velhos demônios do passado, voltaram para lhe atormentar?**

Acho que já deu, né. Até mais pessoal XD.


	3. O Renascer do Leão Dourado

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Saga mesmo assim e só troco ele pelo Kamus XD. **

**Boa Leitura!**

**Termino: 20 / 02 / 07.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: O Renascer do Leão Dourado.**

Tudo estava terminando, a mais de um mês não tinham mais noticias de qualquer espectro zanzando dentro ou fora dos limites do santuário. Aquele inferno finalmente acabara.

-**_Tem certeza? _**–uma voz debochada ecoou em sua mente.

Parou por um momento, acertando a mascara inexpressiva em sua face, enquanto andava pelas ruas simples do vilarejo. Resolvera fazer uma visita as pessoas que moravam ali, ainda precisava tirar a má impressão que ficara, quando algumas pessoas souberem que no meio da guerra contra os titãs, proibira os cavaleiros de ouro de impedirem a entrada deles no santuário. Fazendo com que quase aquele vilarejo fosse dizimado, isso é claro se Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran não houvesse ignorado tal ordem e agido por conta.

Se Saga não houvesse interferido também, no momento do despertar de Chornos, teria conseguido o que queria e sem duvidas estaria do lado vencedor, mas não, alem de interferir, aquele idiota ainda dera tempo a Aiolia, para que chegasse e lutasse contra o deus.

-**_Sempre vou interferir, enquanto compartilharmos do mesmo corpo; _**a voz do geminiano ecoou grave em sua mente.

-Cale-se; Ares falou num resmungou, por baixo da mascara, que não foi ouvido por ninguém em seu caminho.

Num breve menear de cabeça, cumprimentou algumas pessoas que andavam calmamente pelas ruas de terra, mas que paravam para lhe cumprimentar com cordialidade, embora pudesse ver nos orbes de algum a revolta e vontade de mandar-lhe para o Tártaro.

Vez ou outra ainda ouvia alguns murmúrios de que Shion jamais seria tão inconseqüente a ponto de dar uma ordem daquelas aos cavaleiros de ouro em meio à batalha, até se importaria com isso, se fosse o Ares cavaleiro de prata e não, aquele Ares que era; ele pensou, com os orbes vermelhos cintilando por baixo da mascara.

_-**Há! Há! Há! Você já sabe como se livrar de mim; **_Saga falou chamando-lhe a atenção e ele poderia jurar que o geminiano estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

-Não vou te dar o prazer de lhe matar ainda; Ares rebateu, irritado por saber que ainda precisava do corpo do cavaleiro e não poderia se livrar dele.

Continuou a caminhar, mas estancou por um momento, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo enrijeceram. Não era possível; Ares pensou, apoiando-se em um poste qualquer, para simplesmente não cair de joelhos no chão, devido a recente franqueza.

-**_Perdeu a voz de repente; _**Saga provocou, sarcástico, embora também estivesse surpreso e feliz com o que via.

Os passos eram precisos e seguros, todos que estavam naquela rua pararam para olha-lo passar. O porte imponente, digno de um verdadeiro e fiel cavaleiro. Os orbes verdes cintilavam intensamente como se desafiasse qualquer a lhe enfrentar se fosse capaz, ou louco o suficiente.

Engoliu em seco, ele não poderia estar vivo, mas seu corpo jamais foi encontrado, então...; Ares tremeu.

Viu o cavaleiro se aproximar com ar impassível, embora seus olhos o fitassem com desdém se pudesse definir assim.

-Como vai, Grande Mestre? -o cavaleiro falou, numa breve mesura.

-...; Apenas assentiu, respondendo ao cumprimento sem conseguir emitir som algum diante das palavras graves que ecoaram por sua mente, abalando-lhe o controle emocional completamente.

-Esta se sentindo bem, ou os velhos demônios do passado, voltaram para lhe assombrar? –Aiolia perguntou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, parando ao lado dele.

-Aiolia; Ares falou, com a voz tremula ao reconhecê-lo finalmente.

Não sabia se isso era um bom sinal, ou o prenuncio de uma grande tempestade; Ares pensou.

-Pensou que fosse quem, mestre? –o leonino perguntou, casualmente.

-Ninguém; Ares respondeu, num sussurro tão fraco que o cavaleiro, mal pode ouvir.

-Está certo, tenha um bom dia... Se conseguir, é claro; ele completou, já se distanciando.

Deu um meio sorriso, fitando o sol brilhar no céu sobre toda Atenas.

-A que dia bonito; Aiolia murmurou, enquanto encaminhava-se para a arena, nada como um bom treino para relaxar a mente e o corpo; ele pensou, quase rindo disso.

Ela estava certa, sempre esteve, só levara tempo demais para admitir isso; ele pensou, instintivamente pousando uma das mãos sobre o peito coberto pela camisa onde ainda aquelas três marquinhas das garras da águia, jaziam.

-"Não vou mais decepcionar vocês"; Aiolia pensou, parando a poucos passos de entrar na arena, sentindo uma presença próxima a si e virou-se para trás.

-**_Sempre estarei com você; _**uma voz ecoou em sua mente e pode jurar que viu asas douradas fragmentarem-se próximo ao bosque, para desaparecerem rapidamente em seguida.

**Asas douradas de um santo anjo...**

Jamais voltaria a fraquejar em sua fé e confiança nos princípios que aprendera, com aquele que fora seu mestre, irmão, amigo e maior orgulho. E isso devia a ela; ele pensou.

Agora deixaria que cada dia, guiasse seus passos com sabedoria e paciência. Para que um dia, quem sabe, pudesse se igualar a ele. Em sua coragem, fé e lealdade.

E no fim, é só isso que importa...

**#Fim#

* * *

**

Saudações meus caros amigos...

Dioniso dominando a área \o/

Enfim, mais uma história chega ao fim, eu sei, isso é muito triste, mas a vida é assim. Enquanto umas coisas começam, outras terminam e por ai vai... Mas antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a todos, em meu nome e da Dama 9, pelos reviews maravilhoso e também, pela presença de todos em cada capitulo.

Não sabem como ficamos felizes ao saberem que gostaram da história e ainda perderam um pouco de tempo comentando.

Mas infelizmente agora preciso ir, creio que Ariadne já notou que não estou na Toca do Baco e aquele fofoqueiro do Apolo, deve ter avisado a ela que andei migrando para outras paragens, então, Her bem... É melhor nem pensar no que ela vai fazer com relação a isso.

Olha, aqueles dizem que ninfas têm de ser dóceis, é porque não conhecem Ariadne... Enfim...

**-DIONISIO;**

Opa, acho que ela já me encontrou. Obrigado pessoal e agora eu vou mesmo.

Até a próxima, se eu sobreviver é claro.

Um forte abraço.

D.


End file.
